Tragicas Historias
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Has escuchado la historia de la sirenita o la has visto, acaso crees que su final es feliz o de la princesa que se enamora de un dragón, nada es un final feliz más con dos personas con un destino trágico pero en realidad fue algo tragico para ellos (Three-shot)
1. La sirenita

**Trágicas historias. (Three-shot)**

 **Primer historia. La sirenita**

 **Final: Con incognitas**

 **Personajes: Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Meredy, Erza Scarlet, Karen, etc.**

 **Declaimer: Me ha picado el bichito de la inspiracion de la buena, animandome y basandome en la verdadera historia de la sirenita hice esto buscando un nuevo final no como los de Disney**

 **Pareja: Adivinenla :v porque no es Gruvia**

 **"Cantare para mi amor perdido" de algun lado**

* * *

Juvia era una joven de diecisiete años, ella vivía en el gran océano era una hermosa sirena que todos en el reino la amaban, ya que era la princesa de aquel reino, aparte de tener una hermosa voz tan melodiosa que todos pelearon para tenerla como esposa pero ella no se interesó nunca en esos chicos. Ella todavía recordaba las palabras de su madre cuando le explicaba que al tener la mayoría de edad ella podría salir a la superficie y podría ver el mundo exterior, como sus dos hermanas le explicaban.

–Es sorprendente y cuando cumplas diecisiete podrás salir a nadar libremente –sonriendo su hermana Erza la abrazaba –Mi pequeña Juvia eres tan linda

–Onee-chan pronto podrás ver a los humanos –Su hermana pequeña Meredy le contaba todo lo que quería ver

El día de su cumpleaños sin prestar atención alguno ella salió del palacio de coral, busco por todos lados y estando cerca de la superficie podía observar la mezcla del cielo y el mar juntos como si quisieran tocarse pero nunca han podido hacerlo, antes de seguir explorando el lugar observo una explosión con un barco hundirse y entre los escombros pudo apreciar a un joven humano, preocupada fue a ayudarlo.

Nado a altas horas de la noche hasta llegar a la playa donde lo dejo, observándolo y cantando alegremente hasta el amanecer al escuchar una voz hizo que volviera al mar, mientras se escondía entre las piedras y observaba que una joven rubia ayudaba al desmayado peli negro, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Un extraño y mundano sentimiento, no importo lo que pensara tenía que preguntarle a su hermana tal vez ella sabía.

–Juvia conoció a un humano pero Juvia sintió algo en el pecho al dejarlo solo, Erza-chan ¿Qué es lo que tiene Juvia?

–Juvia no podemos relacionarnos con los humanos y eso lo que sentiste era amor, hermana era amor pero los humanos si nos ven harán de nosotros algo malo

–Juvia no sabe qué hacer…

Para nada sabía lo que debía hacer, aquella sirena intentaba hacer su misma rutina de siempre pero no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven y los siguientes días trato de averiguar el nombre de aquel humano que le había robado el corazón hasta un momento descubrió que él era un príncipe con la edad para casarse y su nombre como si sus pensamientos se los hubiera robado siempre retumbaban en su cabeza Gray Fullbuster.

Torpemente buscaba la forma de ser humana como aquel príncipe pero fue hasta que escucho de la bruja del mar que hizo su sueño realidad, intentando escapar en las penumbras de la noche llego hasta donde vivía al momento de querer arrepentirse se acordó de todo lo que había pasado para aquello y no era momento para que ella se arrepintiera de aquello.

–Karen-san, Juvia quiere ser un humano… Juvia quiere dejar de ser una sirena

–Sacrificarías tu vida en el mar solo por ser un humano, esto no te lo daré gratis a cambio de darte las piernas y todo lo de un humano, me darás tu hermosa voz

–La voz de Juvia es valiosa… Juvia no puede darla…

–Entonces la oferta se va ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Juvia te dará su voz porque Juvia quiere ser un humano

–Pero cuando intentes caminar y moverte tus piernas dolerán, ya que originalmente no eres un humano, además tienes que recordar que…

El transformarse en una humana fue algo momentáneo que no recordaba cómo había llegado a la playa pero encontrarse con aquel príncipe que buscaba fue algo que le robo un suspiro, observo detenidamente sus facciones y curioseando pudo apreciar sus piernas, ahora ella era un humano e intentando hablar pero no logro, algo pasaba y recordó aquel trato.

–Estas bien, ¡Me alegro! ¿Cómo te llamas? –sonriendo el peli negro observaba a la peli azul

– _Él es Gray-sama_ –pensó la peli azul intentando hablar pero negando con la cabeza

–Acaso no puedes hablar, ven vamos

– _Me duelen las piernas, ¿Cómo podré caminar?_ –intentando mover sus piernas suavemente la peli azul no podía

Al final la peli azul fue llevada por aquel joven, suspiro no podría pensar claramente al tenerlo tan cerca su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora era tan extraño ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Aunque le dolieran sus piernas, ella sonreiría únicamente para su primer amor e intentaría hacer varias cosas como el poder bailar pero en esos momentos se conformaba con observarlo desde su lugar, bailar con varias chicas era algo tan doloroso, soñar con algún día poder bailar con él era algo tan mágico pero a la vez algo tan doloroso.

" _Un príncipe, dos chicas pero solo una resultaría ganadora y una perdedora"_

No supo en que momento perdió aquello de vista, tal vez fue aquel día donde iban paseando por aquel palacio mientras ella escuchaba sus ideas, el anuncio de una visita de un reino lejano fue lo que la sorprendió y observar a la misma chica de rubios cabellos sonrojada con un hermoso vestido rosado sorprendida al ver al peli negro fue lo que hizo que ella se diera cuenta que algo pasaba.

Sentir su mano alejarse del apretón y verlo dirigirse a la chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia fue lo más doloroso para ella, observo directo a su mano que temblaba del miedo, una sonrisa ocultando sus sentimientos hacía a ambos mientras observaba como platicaban pero no sabía porque le dolía el pecho. Poco después se anunció la boda y ella permaneció en silencio, no podía gritar que ella era la misma persona de esa vez porque Gray pensó que Lucy había sido su salvadora.

– _De ella hablaba, Lucy es la que ese día me salvo y lo sé_ –sonriendo el peli negro caminaba junto a la peli azul a otro lado – _Y por aquello nos casaremos_

Aquel día de la boda fue lo más doloroso para ella, escucho a sus hermanas llamarlas y sorprendiéndose aún más aprecio que sus largas cabelleras, las más hermosas habían sido desechas solo para conseguir el cuchillo de plata, entonces escucho algo de ambas.

–Mata al que te ha robado el corazón, la bruja te devolverá a tu forma de sirena –ambas dirigieron su mirada a su hermana

– _No puedo porque yo… cantare y cantare hasta olvidar esto…cantare para olvidar este amor_ –llorando en silencio la peli azul no podía decirles lo que ella haría

Cantar y cantar a base de sus recuerdos para poder olvidar, cantar para recordar su amor perdido y cantar para ir perdiendo lo que le quedaba de esperanza, aunque ella intentara hacer lo impensable no podría, levantar el cuchillo de plata fue lo que llevo a que caminara resbalándose hacía el fondo del mar o eso es lo que vio Gray que lloraba amargamente al verla ir lentamente siendo consolado por Lucy.

Aunque ella desapareciera sus recuerdos prevalecerían, por aquello había sido recompensada y mientras observaba desde un punto lejano sintió aquella cálida mano que le decía que debían irse, subió a su espalda, por todos lados se escuchó aquella hermosa voz donde el lugar recordó a la sirenita que alegraba a aquel encantando lugar con su hermosa voz.

–Ellos estarán bien, tus hermanas igual…

–Juvia lo siente pero es que Juvia no puede ser fuerte al despedirse sin decirles nada…

–Es momento de marcharnos a otro país lejano donde no vuelvas a ser lastimada porque yo cuidare de ti…

–Juvia lo sabe y eso la alegra –sonriendo la peli azul abrazaba a su nuevo amor

* * *

 **Y entonces volvemos con la incognica, el primero que adivine ¿Quien es el personaje misterioso? Le dare una piñata XDD ok no le dare chocolate :D, CHOCOLATEEEE!**

 **Emocionense porque el siguiente shot saldra mmmm si es posible el Lunes 28 pero sino pues Miercoles 30 todo dependera de lo que me hagan en el fin de semana XDD me acorde del fin de semana y tengo que hacer los demas fics QnQ no puedo creerlo :P**

 **Bye!**

 **Sayonara**

 **Itadakimas XD me equivoque**

 **pd: Si no te gusta las parejas crack abstente de hacer un review critico :v**


	2. El dragón solitario

**Trágicas historias**

 **Un dragón solitario**

 **One-shot**

 **Segunda Historia**

 **Parejas: Nuvia, Gralu, entre otras más**

 **Personajes: Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, entre otros**

 **Declaimer: Quería seguir la historia pero lamentablemente u.u estúpida portátil se murió junto en el instante que escribía los fics, recuerden FT no es mío solo escribo esto por diversión**

* * *

Él era un dragón solitario, viajaba por todos lados y vivía en el reino lejano de Álvarez donde criaturas mágicas no eran heridas por los humanos, podría decirse que él, Natsu Dragneel era algo importante en ese reino pero algo faltaba para que lo vieran sonriendo radiante. En uno de sus viajes fue donde la conoció a una joven rubia que le dio una cálida sonrisa acercándose sin ningún miedo observándolo como si fuera algo hermoso del mundo, un pequeño y cálido sentimiento flotaba dentro de su frio corazón, llego al reino después de una semana sintiendo su corazón más raro de lo normal, él quería saber qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos, observo aquel castillo hay encontró la respuesta a sus dudas.

–Levy… me podrías decir algo, bueno veras que hace una semana cuando iba en busca de alguno de nosotros que posiblemente sufría… me encontré una humana pero ella hizo diferente aun cuando estaba en forma de dragón, algo aquí en mi corazón se movió cuando la vi sonreírme –sonrojado Natsu no sabía que decir o hacer le daba miedo todo aquello

–Natsu sabes que aquí nosotros tratamos de ver que dejes de ser tan frio con los humanos y veo que una te ayudara a darte cuenta que no todos son de lo peor como dices… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Ella te gusta a ti –sonriendo Levy volvía a caminar tranquilamente seguida por Natsu

–Eso de gustar… gustar… ¿Cómo es? Además Levy Mcgarden recuérdame lo que los humanos te hicieron cuando se enteraron que eras un hada y además podía curar a las personas, tengo mis motivos para desconfiar de los humanos, acuérdate que le paso a Wendy, Gajeel y los otros… todo este reino lo hice junto a mi hermano para protegerlos a todos y por aquello no me gusta involucrarme con aquellas pestes

–Lo sé, posiblemente tengas razón pero Natsu… aquí tu transmites tus sentimientos y muchos tendrán el mismo miedo, Zeref ha dicho que debemos primero ver lo que sucede para después ver lo que haremos… además Natsu Dragneel no deberías ir a ver algo pendiente

–Cierto iré al reino de Magnolia, un momento creo que hay encontré a esa rubia… ¿Qué importa? Mejor me marcho, nada pasara –caminando tranquilamente Natsu se despedía de Levy

Subir hasta un lugar alto y saltar para salir rápidamente del reino convertido en un dragón era lo que le encantaba a Natsu, su corazón era libre al regresar al reino donde nadie podía dañarlos pero al salir se volvía frio y también alguien reservado. Magnolia era un reino donde varios humanos hablaban maravillas de las criaturas mágicas pero él sabía que eran mentiras, siempre sucedió aquello en varios lugares, en otros reinos donde encontró a varios de los que vivían en Álvarez, camino tranquilamente por las calles hasta que choco con la misma persona de aquella vez, sus miradas se cruzaron, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía un montón de dragones dentro de su estómago literalmente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, sus latidos iban demasiado rápido pero aquella joven solo sonrió y rió un poco.

–Veo que me recuerdas, mucho gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia y soy princesa del reino de Magnolia, por lo que veo tú eres el dragón que vi hace una semana

–Mucho… gusto soy Natsu Dragneel, vengo de otro reino y el placer de encontrarme de nuevo contigo es grato… Luce

–Jejejejejeje, Luce… mi… mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué haces por estos reinos? Es que es curioso ver a una criatura magina si ellos están ocultos

–Soy el encargado de ver que las criaturas maginas que no saben de nuestro reino las lleve a ese lugar, simplemente porque algunas sufren por algo o también buscar antes de que les suceda algo

–Ahhh ya veo eres como el dragón guardián de algún lugar… wow es asombroso a mí siempre me encantaron los dragones y también las hadas porque es lo más espectacular que puedas encontrar porque los dragones son grandes y poderosos, las hadas son pequeñas y encantadoras

Natsu escuchó atentamente a aquella rubia de ojos achocolatados, por lo que sabía ella se la pasaba afuera de su castillo porque no le gustaba estar encerrada y posiblemente en esas semanas iría al reino de Fiore para ver algunas cosas relacionadas con su reino. Llegar de vuelta al reino y entrar a su cuarto fue algo que lo hizo tan rápido que asusto a medio mundo que estaba por los pasillos, simplemente no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y eso le daba miedo, acaso eso para Natsu significaba que era amor porque si así lo era él en especial no quería salir lastimado por culpa de una humana, después de un rato salió y se encontró con Levy de nuevo que sonreía al verlo un poco inquieto, Wendy que al parecer sonreía después de aquello sucedido, Gajeel que parecía gruñir por dejar solo el océano que cuidaba y surcaba.

Al parecer eso iba empeorando conforme avanzaban los días y él por una extraña razón, todos los días salía del castillo, se dirigía a Magnolia y se encontraba con aquella joven rubia para hablar tranquilamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero hubo varios días donde su nueva amiga como así decía la rubia, había ido a Fiore solo por algunas cosas de su reino, volver a verla era lo que hizo que su corazón de nuevo se acelerara pero algo extraño sucedió. Escucho los días siguientes sobre un humano, un príncipe de aquel reino llamado Gray que al parecer lo encontró a orillas del mar que se había salvado por alguna extraña razón, aquello lo que experimento por primera vez le dio miedo y eran celos, nunca en su vida con una persona había experimentado tantas emociones pero debía admitir aquello también era una experiencia maravillosa, escucho a la rubia hablar sobre que volvería a ir al gremio y esperaba volver a encontrarse con aquel chico que le parecía encantador, algo hizo que se diera cuenta de que aquello terminaba cuando ella pronuncio palabras hirientes.

–Si pudiera decir algo Natsu, si me gusta Gray fue como amor a primera vista pero también tu señor gruñón me gustas pero eso no es posible porque yo soy un humano y tú eres…

–Un dragón, si lo entiendo Luce… Una criatura mágica, una rareza para los humanos pero bueno, ahhhh no nos volveremos a ver fue bonito conocerte pero yo estaba en este reino buscando alguna criatura mágica pero parece que todas ya no viven aquí, iré a otro reino por aquello nos veíamos seguido –sonriendo melancólico Natsu volvía a ser frio

–Espera un momento, ¡Natsu! Te vas y no volverás pero que pasara con nosotros, nuestra amistad y todo lo que platicamos día tras día

–No lo sé, no soy el que decide a donde ir sino son los que me envían pero bueno Luce este es un adiós –sonriendo Natsu fingía para que no le doliera más

Días después se encontraba a las afueras del reino de Fiore, hay pudo sentir varias cosas fuera de lo normal y poco a poco fue investigando, encontró algo que debía parar antes de que resultara realmente herida pero ¿Quién era? Juvia Loxar, una sirena y posiblemente la sirena con la mejor voz del océano, parado en la playa diviso aquel mar azulado donde recordó que Gajeel cuidaba de ese océano pero como no estaba no impidió aquello, decidido de aunque sea devolverle algo a aquella sirena busco a alguien que la conociera y para su suerte las encontró.

–Ella es nuestra hermana, odiamos lo que hizo sabemos que saldrá lastimada y Gajeel nunca volvió –triste Erza observo a Natsu que volaba cerca del mar

–Gajeel fue lastimado por un humano que quería su corazón, lo rescate y desde ese entonces no he dejado que vuelva a este reino, iré en busca de alguien que me ayude para llevarlos a todos ustedes a Álvarez, ya que si esto resulta mal y descubren que ella era una sirena ustedes correrán peligro, prometo que recuperare su voz también –sonriendo Natsu observaba a la hermana mayor

–Gracias, Natsu pero nosotras también queremos intentar algo antes de marcharnos de este lugar

–No hagan ninguna estupidez mientras vuelvo con una solución…

Volver tres días después, una noche fría donde observo a ambas hermanas dándole aquel cuchillo de plata y observando lo que él sabía que también era doloroso para ambos, la boda de dos personas que amaban fue duró pero debía actuar rápido, escucho un grito y alcanzo a rescatarla entre sus brazos, escondiéndose en un lugar donde nadie los observara sintió las lágrimas de la peli azul mojar su hombro mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

– ¡Juvia! ¡Ella ha caído! ¡Juvia! ¡Sal Juvia! –gritaba Gray observando el profundo mar

–Gray… ella creo que no sabía nadar…

–No… ella no… Lucy…ella se fue –escucho los murmuros de ambos mientras observo a Juvia llorar en silencio

–Es momento de que vuelvas a hablar, no lo crees… Mucho gusto soy Natsu Dragneel y te prometo que olvidaremos estos tontos sentimientos –sonriendo Natsu lloraba al igual que Juvia

Ambos eran dos corazones rotos, criaturas mágicas por obra del destino, enamorados de dos humanos que por cosas que pasaron se casaron y enamoraron el uno del otro pero poco a poco iban olvidando aquel fallido amor, las criaturas mágicas dejaron de existir en los reinos cuando la sirenita junto al dragón volvieron a aquel reino donde Juvia fue tratada para que borrara ese dolor dentro de su corazón.

El pasar de los meses, convivir juntos y llevarse bien, llevo a que ambos el dragón solitario y la sirenita fueran formando dentro de ellos un sentimiento mutuo de amor mientras olvidaban aquellos amores que hicieron que sufrieran.

* * *

 **Bueno 7u7 segunda historia, solo falta la mezcla de ambas :v y listo con perfeccion XDD ok no :v pero la verdad es que me tarde por culpa de la maldita lap que se murio sensualmente y me dijo ahora no joven y D: poco despues mi mama me dijo que la llevaria a mantenimiento pero no la llevo hasta unas semanas atras ToT fue la peor tortura que he vivido XDD**

 **Cierto los invito a leer Generacion Hadas 2 que no me dejo poner el 2.0 T-T malditos, tambien proximamente un fic Nuvia ewe esperenlo con todo su kokogato :3**


End file.
